


a shift in the universe

by such_heights



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e09 Cold Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rory have a conversation. Spoilers for 5x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shift in the universe

Mark Oliver is alive and well. He'd had a scare a few months back while he'd been in hospital after some routine surgery, but then there'd been a night nurse who'd checked in on his ward at just the right time. Rory Williams - not much more than a gangly kid, really, but he'd saved Mark's life.

There's a shift in the universe.

Sarah Oliver, widow, lays fresh flowers on her husband's grave.

*

The Doctor roams the hallways of the TARDIS for a long time after Amy's gone to bed. He goes to the console room and retrieves the ring box from where it lies on the floor. The TARDIS protected it from being erased, and it's the last thing in the universe that proves Rory was ever real. Slowly, the Doctor tucks the box into a inside pocket of his jacket, for safe keeping. He'll find some quiet room to store it in, a memorial Amy will never see.

"Doctor."

The Doctor turns, and he's not surprised to see Rory standing there. "You're not real," he says, smiling sadly.

"This is the only place I am real," Rory says, looking around him. "Here in the TARDIS, and in your head. It's all I have left - I've got no body, no funeral, no grave."

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor says.

"I know. So am I. I'm not ready to go."

"Rory -- the cracks, the light, if there's a way to bring you back, I promise you I will. Me and the silence, we'll come face to face soon enough, and maybe there'll be a way."

Rory nods. "I know you'll try. Sorry if I don't sound too optimistic, though. I was dead before the light even touched me." He sighs and shakes his head. "What happens now? What about my parents, or the hospital? If I never lived--"

The Doctor has a sudden image of patients dying quietly in their hospital beds, no Nurse Williams, ever diligent, there to save them. "The universe has a way of rearranging itself. They'll be all right."

Rory looks like he knows the Doctor's lying -- of course he does, he's in the Doctor's head -- but he doesn't say anything. Rory walks around the console, his hands tracing the cogs and gears and patterns of light. "I know what I said before, about how you make people dangers to themselves. That's probably true, but --" He suddenly turns to meet the Doctor's eye, smiling. "I wouldn't have changed it for anything. Well, I wouldn't have got myself shot, but apart from that."

"You were amazing. Absolutely amazing."

Rory laughs, and looks almost bashful. "Thanks."

"And you know how much she loved you, don't you?"

"I think I do, yeah. I'm glad I got to know that, before the end." He studies his still-bare ring finger. "Funny how tomorrow morning feels like such a long time ago now. You'll take good care of her, won't you?"

"I swear, I won't let --"

Rory holds up a hand, gentle but firm. "Don't start. Don't make promises you can't keep, that's not fair. But I'll never get to tell Amy how brilliant she is again, so. Be good to her."

The Doctor nods.

"And give her this, from me."

Rory steps forward and rests a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor lowers his eyes in respect for the dead, and he feels Rory's cold mouth brush against his cheek, a kiss from a ghost.

When he looks up, he's alone.


End file.
